Take a Trip Out on the Sea (song)
"Take A Trip Out On The Sea" is a Wiggles song from Wake Up Jeff! and It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. It was also sung as a lullaby in Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy-Time Songs for Children Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! * M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooks and Aaron Rhuig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Paul Paddick and Greg Truman * Garage Band Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Congas: Paul Rodgers Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy-Time Songs for Children * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (EMI Music) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: John Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Piano: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) * Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Produced by: Anthony Field It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Congas: Paul Rodgers * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley Listen Song Lyrics Won't you come along with me? We'll take a trip out on the sea. Put on our safety vests and then Wave to all our boating friends. Row the boat out with your oar. See the seagulls how they soar. This is such a lovely day For floating on the ocean waves. Oh, the sea's getting rough. I think we might have had enough. Row the boat back to the shore. Tomorrow, we will row once more. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! * It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) (in Wiggly Animation) Album Appearances *Wake Up Jeff! *Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy-Time Songs for Children (Lullaby Version) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat Trivia * In Go to Sleep Jeff!, the lyrics "Oh, the sea's getting rough" is changed to "Oh, the weather's getting rough". * The lullaby instrumental version of this song is played on the How Wags Almost Missed The Show electronic storybook. * The 1996 version plays in D where as the 2003 version plays in C. Gallery TakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids at the campfire GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|Greg singing TakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyPrologue.jpg|Lullaby prologue GreginHongKong.jpg|Greg AnthonyinHongKong.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHongKong.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TakeaTripOutontheSea-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinHongKong.jpg|Murray CaptainFeatherswordWearingaSafetyVest.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing safety vest CaptainandAnthonyinHongKong.jpg|Captain and Anthony TakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Lullaby version CaptainFeatherswordinHongKong.png|Captain Feathersword JeffinHongKong.jpg|Jeff TakeaTripOutontheSea-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin version TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006Prologue.jpg|2006 prologue TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006.jpg|2006 version Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Go to Sleep Jeff songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles